


One Small Detail

by Stardust948



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Katara (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Giant/Tiny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spirit Shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, honey I shrunk zuko, more of a concept than a plot, no beta we die like men, that changes now, this fandom has like no giant/tiny, very vague because author does not understand mythology, yes I wrote fluff in the middle of Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust948/pseuds/Stardust948
Summary: Spirit shenanigans shrink Zuko and he is not having a good time. Thankfully, Katara is there to help (and gush).
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	One Small Detail

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you really want to write one specific scene but you can't think of details to flush out the story to save your life? 
> 
> Yeah this is it.

Zuko groaned and rolled over to his side while coughing. He felt like he had been thrown against the side of a stone pillar. Zuko cracked his eyes opened and saw strange looking trees surrounding him. Were they in a jungle now? What the heck happened?! 

"ZUKO!" Katara called out. 

Zuko flinched and covered his ears. Why did her voice sound so loud and booming? 

"Katara!" 

"ZUKO? WHERE ARE YOU?" 

"Over here!" 

"YOU SOUND HURT! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" 

What? No he was fine. Aside from his aching back that was most likely bruised. And his growing headache. And his now ringing ears. Okay, maybe he was a little hurt, but not enough to warrant the panic in Katara's voice. He had certainly gone through far worst and survived. 

Zuko set out to find Katara and assure her there was nothing to worry about. But a sudden earthquake knocked him off balance. It was rising and falling in strange patterns. Zuko hadn't experienced many earthquakes before but he's sure this one was not normal. That cursed temple or whatever probably transported them into a different realm. He had to find Katara fast! 

"Katara!" 

"I'M COMING!" 

Ugh was she so loud? 

The vibrations from the Earth grew stronger along with the deafening thuds. Zuko sank to his knees and covered his ears. His senses were overwhelmed and body trembled uncontrollably. It was too much to handle. A dark shadow fell over him and he immediately tensed up. 

"Z-Zuko?" 

Katara's voice was blessedly quieter but sounded like it was coming from above him now. Zuko hesitantly removed his hands from his ears and looked up. Katara hovered over him. She was so much larger, like the size of mountain. 

"What the-" 

"SPIRITS ZUKO YOU'VE SHRUNK! THEY SHRUNK YOU!" 

Zuko recoiled and covered his ears again.

"Sorry..." Katara whispered gently. 

"Katara what happened?!" 

Katara lowered her face closer to the ground so she wasn't looming over him anymore, which Zuko appreciated. 

"I don't know. We were investigating strange things happening near this ancient temple. Then suddenly there was this explosion and..." 

Zuko ran his hand through his hair while cursing under his breath. 

"And now you're a giant." 

Great. 

Now how were they going to fly home on Appa? 

"What? No you're the one who's tiny." 

"Katara, you're taller than the trees!" He gestured dramatically to the foliage around him. 

"Zuko that's grass." 

What?! That's ridiculous! 

Zuko looked closer and finally noticed the shape of the plants and the distinct lack of bark. 

"Monkey feathers..."

Katara giggled softly. "You've been hanging around Aang too much." 

Zuko wished Aang was here. He was great with spirit nonsense, being the Avatar and all. 

"Now what?" 

"Well, I probably shouldn't leave you on the ground. You could get hurt." 

She was right, considering Zuko nearly had a panic attack just from her walking nearby. Katara laid her hand, down palm faced up, motioning him to get on. Zuko complied, ignoring how hot his cheeks were growing. Katara was right, but it made it no less embarrassing. When Zuko finds whoever was responsible for this, spirit or not, he's gonna kick their butt so hard they'll be coughing out his shoe! 

Katara slowly rose to her feet, careful not to jostle him. He was so small and lightweight, it was like holding a couple of grapes. Katara giggled again, watching the blush deepen on Zuko's face. She's never seen him so flustered before. 

"Sorry, you're just so tiny and cute." 

Zuko snapped his head towards her, eyes ablaze. 

"I AM NIETHER CUTE NOR TINY!!!" he bellowed, even though his much higher than usual voice betrayed him. "I mean...uh...this is only temporary. Don't get used to it!" 

Katara bit her lip to stifle her laughter. 

"Okay, okay I won't."


End file.
